


Dance with the One Who Brung You

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: Chance Meetings, High School Reunions, Humor, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley bumps into someone unexpected at her high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the One Who Brung You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> For Becky. Thanks to Amber for Beta!

Doctor Shirley Feeney-Meany brushed off her labcoat as she walked into the thirtieth Filmore High Class of ’56 reunion. She was pretty darn proud of herself; this was her first time here as a full-fledged pharmacist, and she wanted everyone to know that not only was she married to a doctor but she had become one.

She saw Laverne by the refreshment table, with her tongue down Tony Piccone’s throat. Shirley sighed and gestured, getting the infamous ‘five minute’ gesture back, she sighed and started pouring them both cups of punch. In mid-dunk, someone caught her elbow.

“Whoops! Sorry, Shirl.”

She smiled, for once happy to see him. “Leonard! How are you doing?”

“Just as good as I was five years ago. Me and Squig are real big time writers now.” He gave her a dramatic look. “’Z-graders, they call us.”

Shirley glanced at Laverne, trying to draw her attention again. “That’s nice, Leonard. Did you bring someone?”

“I sure did.” He smiled. “You know how you look your whole life, but the right person’s been sittng under your nose like a big old booger?”

Shirley frowned. “Lenny! Please tell me you’re not talking about Laverne again?”

Lenny started to explain himself, but they were rudely interrupted. “Hey Len!” Squig crowed, slapping his friend on the back, “boy are you missing a show. They’re racin’ snails in the kitchen. That reminds me, Len, can you loan me a fiver to put on Slow Louie?”

Len dug into his wallet. “All right. Just don’t spend it all in the same place, I wanna pitch some pennies down Anna Mangini’s cleavage.”

“Okay. Geesh, keep on tightening the leash there.”

“If I don’t who’ll take care of us?”

That was when Squiggy craned his neck up and Lenny bent down. Shirley stared, her jaw dropping, as the two men kissed. Squiggy raced off, a handful of dollars clenched in his fist.

Lenny turned back toward Shirley, who sat with her mouth open, staring at him blankly. He grinned. “You’ve gotta dance with the one who brung ya, Shirl,” he said, and went to tip the band.


End file.
